hellriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Zodiac signs
In Hellrider, most of the characters have a zodiac sign. Their zodiac sign doesn't define them as a person, however, they are influenced by the zodiac's element and cardinality (to a certain extent.) Their element depends on their zodiac sign, e.g. a person who is a Leo - their element is fire. Unless, however, they are born on a cusp. This is because cusps vary within each country, and, more so, in the Underworld. This rule doesn't seem to apply to half-breeds of any kind either, as they were "created" after astrology was found, so they are another exception to the rule. Anyhow, for both excpetions of the rule, their element can be any of the original four or one of the 5 others: ice, metal, thunder, electricity and spirit. Dark is also an element - but is only acquired by those who have chosen to lead a path of Darkness, and thus isn't counted in the other five either. Thunder and electricity are different in the fact that thunder is one of the darker elements whilst electricity isn't. People who have an affinity for thunder can cause thunder clouds to roll in and can cause rumbles of thunder, which can seriously stun their opponents. Also, the only electricity that they can conjure is one of a lightning bolt - but can perform lots of techniques with that lightning bolt. Like electricity, however, it can cause internal damage to its opponent. On the other hand, people with an electric affinity cannot perform thunder's techniques. Like thunder, they can do internal damage to their opponent. However, their electrical abilities aren't limited in the way that a person with a thunder affinity's is. Someone with electricity can produce an electric current all over their body. They can also get out electrical whips, charge electrical appliances/technological things, and can also perform the lightning technique as lightning is a static form of electricity. They can use lots of different electrical abilities. Aries: 21 March-20 April Element: Fire Quality: Cardinal Strengths: Independent, courageous, enthusiastic, optimistic & dynamic Weaknesses: Moody, short-tempered, impulsive, selfish & impatient Aries people: Riley Masters - 18 April 1992 Katrina Tigris - 2 April 993 King Sterling - 10 April 864 Crystal Johnston - 11 April 993 Rama White - 21 March 995 Chuvanchy - 19 April 986 Mia Neo - 29 March 994 Charlotte - 1 April 994 Professor Felis - 16 April 1983 Matty - 31 March 1994 Tyson Pierce - 13 April 1994 Taurus: 21 April-21 May Element: Earth Quality: Fixed Strengths: Loyal, generous, sensual, dependable & patient Weaknesses: Materialistic, self-indulgent, possessive, stubborn & lazy Taurus people: Sapphire Myers - 7 May 1991 Bronson - 6 May 1978 Soloman Roar - 27 April 1827 Annie - 19 May 1995 Elena - 26 April 1994 Tyrone Snow - 30 April 1963 Fat Cory - 1 May 1994 Howl Jacobs - 14 May 1994 Tiana - 8 May 1988 Kirsty - 16 May 1994 Jack Jacobs - 17 May 1995 Hazel - 13 May 1901 Jessie - 4 May 1994 Tyler - 15 May 1994 Gemini people: 22 May-21 June Element: Air Quality: Mutable Strengths: Intellectual, witty, adaptable, energetic & imaginative Weaknesses: Restless, impulsive. indecisive, superficial & devious Lily Snow - 22 May 1994 Ellie Snow - 17 June 1996 Alfie Velos - 11 June 1996 Logan Lupus - 1 June 1994 Atara Tigris - 2 June 1995 Diabla Monstar - 8 June 1707 Britney - 7 June 1994 Leonie - 4 June 1994 Clarissa Thornebeard - 3 June 1994 Wogan - 6 June 1990 Raja Fang - 28 May 1986 Kayla - 16 June 1994 Shaney Leo - 12 June 1994 Darius Savage - 31 May 1968 Norma Roar - 21 June 1984 Celine - 9 June 1992 Caleb - 9 June 1992 Sian - 26 May 1994 Professor Canis Lucan - 5 June 1982 Cancer: 22 June-22 July Element: Water Quality: Cardinal Strengths: Nurturing, caring, dependable, loyal & adaptable Weaknesses: Moody, over-emotional, sensitive, clingy & self-absorbed Cancer people: Duma Velos - 23 June 1994 Takeo - 17 July 1987 Sovereign Crush - 29 June 1986 Lianne Fisher - 7 July 1994 Amelia Hawkeye - 18 July 1994 Molly Snow - 3 July 1997 Jayden Moore - 25 June 1997 Shiva White - 27 June 1925 Halberd Talon - 4 July 1946 Princess Lillia - 24 June 1906 Nikki - 28 June 1979 Leo: 23 July-22 August Element: Fire Quality: Fixed Strengths: Ambitious, confident, encouraging, loyal & charismatic Weaknesses: Pretentious, domineering, stubborn, vain & impulsive Leo people: Tanya Moore - 28 July Leroy Roar - 31 July Roy Richardson - 16 August Jodie - 19 August Karl Blizzard - 22 August Selena Scavenge - 24 July Paul (Alfonso) Hellock - 23 July Alex - 7 August Summer Gold - 5 August Virgo: 23 August-22 September Element: Earth Quality: Mutable Strengths: Analytical, observant, precise, reliable & helpful Weaknesses: Skeptical, fussy, interfering, cold & materialistic Virgo people: Libby Hellock - 4 September 1994 Scarlett Mead - 10 September Raji Stripes - 17 September Wanda Wolff - 26 August Vladimir Sabre - 20 September Kylie Speed - 11 September Libra: 23 September-23 October Element: Air Quality: Cardinal Strengths: Peaceful, charismatic, diplomatic, idealistic & hospitable Weaknesses: Superficial, unreliable, vain, indecisive Libra people: Diego Blanco - 27 September Honey Dewclaw - 9 October Theodore Pardus - 17 October Becky Calier - 11 October Emily Blake - 20 October Professor Tigre - 4 October Elisha - 24 September Jasper Onyx - 16 October Scorpio: 24 October-22 November Element: Water Quality: Fixed Strengths: Loyal, passionate, dynamic, resourceful & regenerative Weaknesses: Jealous, suspicious, manipulative, obsessive & unyielding Scorpio people: Texas Red - 30 October 1993 Queenie - 28 October Harley Slither - 27 October Nadine Heridan - 12 November Tegan - 17 November Portia Pardus - 25 October Shadow Monstar - 11 November Wesley - 5 November Professor Night - 7 November Franky Hardey - 15 November Adolphus Hellock - 31 October Sacha Hisser - 8 November Sophie Jordan - 24 October Danny - 14 November Nyssa Parker - 22 November Ayesha Claw - 16 November Sagittarius: 23 November-21 December Element: Fire Quality: Mutable Strengths: Optimistic, spontaneous, adventurous, energetic & honest Weaknesses: Restless, irrespnsible, impulsive, blunt & impatient Sagittarius Sagittarius people: Whitney Hellock - 26 November 1991 Nicole - 8 December Rita Persia - 14 December Lucia Pardus - 12 December Wolfgang Monstar - 18 December 991 Missy Shears - 28 November Jav Red - 16 December Jared - 7 December Mick - 9 December Eira - 3 December Celia - 17 December Kyra Wolverin - 20 December Allie - 30 November Capricorn: 22 December-20 January Element: Earth Quality: Cardinal Strengths: Responsible, ambitious, patient, loyal & resourceful Weaknesses: Dictatorial, unimaginative, unemotional, conceited & distrusting Capricorn people: Bianca White - 5 January Ria Parker - 19 January Olly Concolor - 17 January Tiffany - 31 December Lucy Snow - 4 January Seth - 8 January Max - 15 January Alice Lennox - 16 January Jade Hellock - 11 January Erika - 28 December Holly - 23 December Seeker - 13 January Kayley - 9 January Aquarius: 21 January-19 February Element: Air Quality: Fixed Strengths: Witty, clever, humanitarian, original & outspoken Weaknesses: Stubborn, unemotional, rebellious, sarcastic & aloof Aquarius people: Kyle Wolverin - 8 February Susan Snow - 18 February Big Al - 10 February Remulus Monstar - 27 January Tia Lupin - 24 January Pisces: 20 February-20 March Element: Water Quality: Mutable Strengths: Imaginative, compassionate, adaptable, accepting & devoted Weaknesses: Escapist, over-emotional, indecisive, self-pitying & superficial Pisces people: Kira Corvus - 3 March Chica Onca - 12 March Siren - 16 March Slinky - 15 March Perrie Masters - 9 March Mira Callous - 23 February Toby Red - 1 March Erin - 10 March Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.